The woman who warmed Sesshomaru's heart
by allysaurusrex36
Summary: This takes place years after Inuyasha: The Final Act and tells the story of Sesshomaru and Rin's love for each other. Their journey together will be filled with happiness, love, and hardship. Their new relationship will grow as well as be tested by dark forces. They will both find sides of each other that they never knew exsisted. I don't own Inuyasha or the characters in this.
1. A love awakens

The sun was high over the horizon, spreading it's warmth across the land. Rin's dark hair blowed carelessly as a breeze swept across the field she was foraging in. The basket she carried was filled with many herbs and berries for Lady Kagome and Lady Kaede. Rin stood up from her position on the ground and gazed at the horizon.

"What a beautiful morning..." She smiled as she let her mind wonder.

It had been over 9 years since she came to the village to live with Lady Kaede and the others. After Naraku was defeated, and the shikon jewel destroyed, Kagome and the others felt it would be best for Rin to live in a village for a while. She had been isolated from other humans for so long, they didn't want it to affect her in the future. Rin eventually agreed to stay and continued her life under the care of Lady Kaede. Lord Sesshomaru came as often as he could to visit, bringing her different gifts on every visit. Mostly kimonos, one of which she happened to be wearing today, it was embroidered with flowers that looked like they were dancing in the wind. Rin felt herself blushing when she felt the soft fabric and started to think of her lord.

A voice echoed across the field, "Good morning, Rin!"

Rin turned to see Kagome walking her way with a basket similar to the one Rin was holding. As Kagome approached she was shocked to see how many herbs Rin had already collected.

"Wow! You are amazing! I was going to come and help you with the foraging today, but I can see that isn't really necessary."

This wasn't a big surprise to Kagome, foraging is something that Rin loves to do, but she thought she could at least help. Rin politely handed Kagome her basket and took the empty one from under Kagome's arm.

"Don't worry about it, I can pick some more and you can take these back. I enjoy this and I would prefer to stay out a bit longer." Rin said with a smile and a giggle.

"No problem. Don't stay out too long though, we still need to prepare for the festivities!" Kagome replied.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Rin replied.

Happy to oblige Rin's request of staying in the field Kagome walked back to the village, giving Rin a quick wave goodbye. Rin waved back and walked farther down the field and began to search the ground for needed herbs. She came across a few, but she was overjoyed when she found a small bush of mixed herbs. She raised her head to see where she was located, as to remember this spot, and realized she had walked quite a distance from the village. She made a note of the location in her head and kneeled down on the ground, making sure that her kimono was tied up and away from the dirt. A soft hum flowed from her lips as she delicately picked the herbs.

"I think that will be enough for now! If I keep picking there won't be any left!" Rin giggled to herself.

Standing up from her position on the ground she dusted herself off and straightened out her kimono. She continued to search the field for more herbs and fill her basket. Her mind wondered once again, thinking of her lord.

Meanwhile, miles from the village, Sesshomaru was perched on a rock overlooking a river. His mind was wondering filled with thoughts he never imagined he would ever be thinking of.

"My lord?" Jaken asked sheepishly. "You look perplexed, may I ask what is on your mind?"

Jaken truly expected to receive a beating or at least a glare for inquiring such a thing, but he couldn't continue to see his lord like this. Although, Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge Jaken as he continued to stare into the river. Jaken sighed and walked back over to A-Un, who was resting under a tree.

It had been years since he left Rin in the village with Inuyasha and his friends. He never wanted to leave her, but it was the right thing to do. She needed to be around her own kind, for at least some time. It was hard to let her go and it was just as hard for Rin to let go of him. Sesshomaru flashed back to that day...

Rin was so young, still wearing her orange kimono, when she stood there in front of Sesshomaru awaiting his words. He towered over her as always and looked her in the eyes. His eyes showed no emotions, but inside he really didn't want to see her go.

"Rin, I can no longer let you travel with me. You must go with the others to their village and live a human life." Sesshomaru said, keeping his true feelings hidden.

Rin was shocked, her eyes began to fill with tears, and she tried to understand why her lord would leave her.

"Please my Lord, don't leave me behind! I want to be with you! I don't want to go!" Rin couldn't hold back her tears as one ran down her cheek.

"You must." Sesshomaru said softly as he wiped the tear away.

He didn't like seeing her this way, she is still a child, but she needed to be strong.

"Don't cry." Sesshomaru said sternly as Rin sniffled.

Sesshomaru stood there and watched as she tried to hold back her tears for his sake.

Sesshomaru never forgot about Rin, as proof by his visits. She was always in his thoughts, but in the past couple years his feelings for her have changed. She wasn't that little girl anymore and has grown in so many ways. Rin was becoming as smart as she was beautiful. These were no thoughts Sesshomaru cared to have, but he couldn't control these feelings. He hid them, that was all he could do, but they were still there.

"Jaken, what do you know of love?"

Jaken was confused, did those words really come from his lord? He replied nonetheless, "The only love I know, my Lord, is my love for you and your almighty power."

"Hmph...useless." Sesshomaru proclaimed as he jumped off the rock he was on. "We are leaving."

"Oh! Where to, My Lord?" Jaken replied.

Sesshomaru did not reply to Jaken, to Rin, but thought to himself. It had been too long, he had to see her again. He had to tell her, these feelings can't be overlooked. This was something he had never done before and he was unsure of how to do it.

Rin was helping Kagome to separate the collected herbs into groups. The two had become quite close over the years. Rin viewed Kagome as an older sister and loved the time they shared together. Rin felt she could share anything with her.

"Kagome, when did you know you loved Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked up from the herbs in disbelief, this wasn't like any question Rin had asked before. She took a moment to think about it.

"Well there wasn't really a moment, it happened over time." Kagome gave the best answer she could think of.

"Oh...why do you love Inuyasha?" Rin replied.

Kagome blushed and laughed a little, "There are many reasons. He is strong, kind, passionate, and he cares more than he let's people believe. Why are you so curious about this kind of stuff?"

Rin blushed and started working on separating the herbs faster. "No real reason, I was just curious."

Just as Kagome was about to call Rin out on her lie a young boy came running through the door. He was no more than five years with short black hair with black dog ears and golden eyes. He flung himself into Kagome's arms.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Hello Haru! Where is your father?" She asked as he gave the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Right here." Said a familiar voice.

Inuyasha walked through the door of the hut, carrying a young girl no more than 3 years old on his shoulders. She had silver hair and golden eyes like her father, but ears like a human. He picked her up and placed her on the ground next to Kagome.

"Hey, Rin..." Said Inuyasha "...and hello to you too." He smiled as he kissed Kagome's forehead.

Rin stared on in envy as Inuyasha sat by Kagome and begun play with their youngest, Akiko. The young girl squealed as he tickled her belly. Rin smiled as her thoughts ran wild of a future she knew would only exsist in her dreams. A future with a man who was always out of reach, her Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin? Rin!?"

Rin snapped out of her daydream to Kagome snapping her fingers. She looked up to see Kagome and Inuyasha looking at her with worry and confusion on their faces.

"Rin, what has got into you?" Kagome asked.

"N-nothing, I just need some fresh air." Rin rose to her feet and ran from the hut.

"Was is me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but there is someone on her mind." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha looked at her with a confused expression. She smiled a laugh, "Don't worry about it, Inuyasha."

Rin ran from the hut and stopped when she reached the edge of the village. She looked up at the clear, blue sky and sighed. Her thoughts had been filled with images of her lord. Her feelings for him were different now. Although she still admired him for his grace and strength she couldn't help but feel a longing for him. A feeling she never had before, but she knew that she had to hide them. She felt her lord would never love her the way she loved him. He cared for Rin, and she knew that, but he would never confess feelings of love to her. Would he? Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hey Rin!" Yelled Kohaku as he descended from the air while riding Kirara. "Long time, no see!"

He jumped from Kirara's back and picked her up after she transformed. He was in his demon slayer outfit and was so much older now. This was a rare visit, he normally only came around once a year. Twice at the most.

"You are one to talk, Kohaku. You never visit us!" Rin smiled.

They gave each other a quick hug and Rin snatched Kirara up. Kirara purred as Rin scratched behind her ears.

"Where is my sister?" Asked Kohaku.

"Not sure, but I'm certain she is around somewhere. Have you come for the twins' birthday party?"

Kohaku's face went white as his jaw dropped. Rin and Kirara stared at him, "I-I forgot..." Kohaku's voice trembled.

"Hmmm, well good thing I said something."

Kohaku nodded and snapped out of his state when he heard a familiar voice. Rin and Kohaku turned to see Sango walking up to them.

"Kohaku, is that you?"

Kirara jumped from Rin's arms and over to Sango's embrace. Rin frowned, but understood how long it had been since they had seen each other. Sango wrapped her arms around Kohaku.

"I will never get tired of this. I have missed you so much." Sango said softly to her brother.

"I missed you too, sis." He too wrapped his arms around Sango as the two shared the embrace for a few seconds.

"Now you can help with the festivities!" Sango exclaimed as she dragged the man away toward the village.

"Help me Rin!" Kohaku yelled out.

"No way! I've done my part!" Rin yelled back and laugh as Kohaku allowed Sango to drag him.

Rin smiled and watched the two disappear, but her smiled faded and she turned back to the horizon. She just couldn't keep up the smile as her heart felt empty. It became harder and harder to live in the village when she longed to be on the road. Rin could feel her face get hot and her eyes began to tear up.

"Hello there Rin!"

Rin quickly wiped her tears away as she saw Miroku walking up to the village, a basket in each arm.

"Hello Miroku! Is that for tonight?"

"Sure is. Rin is something wrong? You look as though you were crying." The monk asked with concern in his voice.

Rin shook her head, "I'm fine, I just got something in my eye."

Miroku did not believe her, but decided not to push it. "Ok, but if you need to talk, I'm here for you."

Rin nodded as Miroku headed toward the village. She sighed once more, "I need to get my head on straight. I won't be able to fool anyone for much longer. Although, what would I tell them?"

Rin looked at the horizon once more, hoping for her lord's return. She wanted to see him more than anything, even if he never returned the love she had for him. Seeing him was the only thing that brought her happiness anymore.

Sesshomaru walked down the trail to Rin's village, still miles away. This gave him time to think over the words he wished to convey to Rin. What do I say? He had been in deep thought trying to come up with the right words. This was not his strong point, but he had to do it. He couldn't, no he wouldn't, hold back these feelings anymore. Rin meant the world to him and he had to find a way to tell her.

Jaken followed closely behind with A-Un's raines in hand. He was worried about his lord and he knew what was on his lord's mind. Rin, Jaken thought, this has to be about Rin, nothing else could cloud my lord's mind other than that. Jaken knew this was the case and also knew that if he told his lord to forget about Rin, he would get a swift blow to the head.

Rin made her way back to the village, doing her best to keep her feelings in check. She could see everyone setting up for the birthday party. Ever since Kagome came back she was very determined to have these for everyone. Since there were many people in the village, they had a party once a month to celebrate everyone who was born during that month. Sango and Miroku's twins shared this party with a few other people as well. However, the villagers would normally focus on the children during this event. The parties weren't anything fancy, but it put such a big smile on everyone's face.

Rin watched as Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, and few other villagers set up. This year the twins asked for fireworks and Miroku had a hard time saying no to the girls. They were certainly his weak point, but he didn't care. As she watched over a voice came from behind.

"Hey Rin?"

She turned to see Kagome walking up to her with a look of worry and curiousity.

"Rin, I must ask, what has been on your mind? You haven't been yourself lately."

Rin didn't know how to reply, this was a topic that made her stomach fill with butterflies. How could she even begin to convey these feelings when she herself didn't understand them completely.

"It's Sesshomaru, isn't it?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Rin looked at her in shock as her face turned red, "Is it that obvious?"

Kagome shook her head, "To me it is, but I an expert at reading people." She winked at Rin.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Rin nodded, "Of course, how could I not? He has always been there for me. I miss him more than anything and just can't take it anymore. I want to see him and yet all I can do is wait and hope he returns. I'm sorry...I'm babbling again."

Kagome shook her head, "Not at all, you are expressing your true feelings. That is nothing to be sorry about."

Rin smiled and nodded, "I suppose so."

Just then a shadow loomed over the two of them, Kagome turned around a smiled,

"Hello Shippo. Glad you could join us."

Rin could see the giant pink ball that Shippo used as a means of travel. It then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, revealing the fox demon.

"Oh come on! How do you always know it's me?"

"Do you forgot that I have the ability to sense demons? Yours is a presence I'm very familiar with."

Shippo pouted, but it quickly turned to a smile when he leaped into Kagome's open arms.

"We missed you, how is your training going?" Kagome asked.

"Great! I truly am one of the strongest fox demons! The all look up to me ya know! "

Shippo jumped back, trying to flex his arms, and gave them a big grin. Just then a hand grabbed Shippo' head, pulling him off the ground.

"Is that so? You don't look that strong to me." Inuyasha stated.

"Let go of me!" Exclaimed Shippo as he tried to wrangle free with no success. "FOX MAGIC!"

Suddenly, a small rock in Shippo' hand turned in a boulder and landed on top of Inuyasha. This allowed Shippo to be set free and he ran off laughing at his trick. Inuyasha picked up the boulder and threw it away with ease. In landed on the ground, returning to its small size. The half demon ran after the fox demon with an angry look on his face.

"Get back here you pipsqueak!"

Kagome and Rin laughed together as they watched the two fight like brothers would. Rin couldn't hold back her smile,

"That is what I like to see! Now if you want to talk some more, I'm always here you. You are family and that will never change." Kagome said with a smile as she went off to help with the final touches.

Rin smiled and thought to herself, my family. This was something that that Kagome always said to Rin. These people had accepted her as their own many years ago and although she did have an empty spot in her heart. She knew that her family would always be there to help her with any problem.

Sesshomaru was very close to the village now and he could smell all the people and food they were cooking. He could also smell her, it was unmistakable. He stopped and stared down toward the village from the hill he was on. He wondered if he should go through with his plan. Should he really tell Rin how he feels? Would she return his feelings? Or would he make a fool of himself?

"My Lord, why have we stop? Is it not

our intention to see Rin?" Asked Jaken.

"Jaken, go on ahead. I will stay back for now." Sesshomaru replied as he leaned up against a tree.

"Yes, my Lord."

Jaken pulled on the raines of A-Un and continued down the path towards the village. He looked back at his lord with worry in his eyes.

"My Lord..." Jaken whispered as he walked on ahead.

The village was alive with the voices of the villagers as they enjoyed the festivities. People were playing games and eating the delicious food prepared for the party. The sun was starting to lower in the sky, it would be nightfall soon and the fireworks would begin.

Rin watched as all the children played a game of hide and go seek. She stood on the sidelines this time, her mind too preoccupied to play games. He looked up toward the sky, dreaming of her lord. However, she was snapped out of her dream by Inuyasha's voice,

"Hey Rin, you have visitors."

He walked up next her, a riceball in hand, and pointed towards something. She could see in the distance A-Un and Master Jaken, but Sesshomaru was no with them.

"He may not be with them, but he is around, I can smell him."

Inuyasha took a bite of his food and walked off, leaving Rin to herself. She smiled and ran to her old friends.

"A-Un! Master Jaken! It is so good to see you!"

She picked up Jaken and gave him a big hug, despite his protesting.

"Let go of me, Rin!"

She dropped him and turned her attention to A-Un. They were overjoyed to see her, rubbing their heads against her making all kinds of noises.

"It's good to see you!"

She wrapped her arms around their necks and held on tight. She let go after a few seconds and turned to Jaken, A-Un still rubbing against her.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, worry in her voice.

"He stayed behind for a little while, he will be here soon." Jake said reassuringly.

"Good, if you want to, we have food and games going on in the village. It's the twins birthday. We will even have fireworks after the sun goes down."

Jaken's eyes lit up at the chance to eat some real food and rushed off to the village. Rin laughed and took A-Un's raines and led them towards the area where the horses were. They both started drinking the water in the trough. She left them and went back to the edge of the village, she looked on and made her decision. If he wasn't far behind than she would go to him. She would convey to him how she felt, no matter the outcome. She walked on, the village to her back and the setting sun in front.

Sesshomaru stood there looking up at the sky, his mind wondering what he would say. This was not an easy task, he was so use to expressing his feelings through fighting. Never has he confessed such feelings for anyone and it was a so...new. This wasn't a battle, he couldn't fight Rin, and he had to come up with words.

A breeze blew pass Sesshomaru and it carried an intoxicating smell. It was Rin and she was heading this way. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was coming. I can feel her...her scent, why does it put me into such an unfamiliar state? He wasn't ready, but he couldn't hide from her, he was no coward and he never showed fear. He stood in the path awaiting her arrival.

Rin walked up the path away from village, she knew if she followed it that it would lead her to him. How do know this? It's like I can sense him. She come to an incline and as she reached the top she saw him. She paused and look on at him in awe. His grace and sophistication where just a prominent as ever. He turned his head and with golden eyes stared right into her's. She felt herself blush, but did not break eye contact. Her heart was beating so fast and she knew he would be aware of this. She smiled, holding back her fear, and ran towards him. She flung herself onto him, wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face.

This action took Sesshomaru by surprise. It was normal for her to hug him, but this one was different. He could feel her heart beating faster than ever. She was trembling as he wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the affection. Rin pulled her head away and stared at him, they were so close. Her eyes shined so bright in the light of the setting sun. Sesshomaru could not help but be captivated by them, he had to take this opportunity. Though just when he was about to tell her, she began to speak.

"My Lord, please allow me to speak for a moment, I promise I will not take long."

As much as she wanted to stay in his embrace, she pulled away and put just a couple feet of space between them. He too did not want her to leave his arms, but he would listen to what Rin had to say. Then, he would tell her how he truly felt. Rin looked up at her lord, her stomach filled with butterflies as she mustered up the courage to tell him. This was it, now or never, her chance was now.

"My lord, for some time now my happiness has shifted. I am no longer content on staying in this village. I have been longing for something that I can not find here. My heart is telling me to grasp happiness and I now understand that the hole in my heart is from your absence."

She paused and looked down, hiding her eyes, which was good for Sesshomaru. His eyes widened in shock, is she? Rin continued,

"I can no longer hide these feelings!"

She raised her head quickly, tears flying from her eyes,

"I love you, my Lord! I love you with all my heart and soul and I wish to be by your side again! I can never grasp happiness without you in my life!"

Sesshomaru could not hide his surprise, she beat him to the punch. She said it first, her words were perfection and he couldn't have said it better. Rin looked down again as her lord remained silent.

"I understand if you don't feel the same, but I couldn't go on without you know-"

She was interrupted by Sesshomaru's hand raising her chin, his thumb rested on her bottom lip. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body. Using the hand under her chin he pulled her lips into his. Rin closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself deep into the kiss. Just then, a firework shot up into the sky as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Sesshomaru thought, if she uses her words then I will use my actions. They pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes. Rin smiled with her lips as well as her eyes and placed her hand on his cheek. Another firework lit up the sky,

"Oh Sesshomaru..."

This was the first time she did not use his title. Sesshomaru did not care as he kept his arm around her waist, ran his hand up her cheek and through her soft hair. He placed his hand on the back of her head, her hair intertwined in his fingers.

"I love you too." Was all he said

That was enough for Rin, this was all she needed, her heart finally felt whole again. Sesshomaru felt her warmth against his body and could feel a change in his heart. He finally had the love of the woman who warmed his heart and broke through the wall he had built around it. The fireworks continued to light up the sky as the two shared another kiss.

The End


	2. The journey begins

Fireworks exploded in the night sky covering the land with a warm and intermittent glow. However, Rin and Sesshomaru were not focused on the show, but rather each other. The embrace they shared was something they had only dreamed of. Both wondered, was this real or a dream? It was surreal and unknown, but they were no longer dreams. This moment was real and it was something that they didn't want to end. Rin's eyes sparkled like the fireworks that danced in the sky as she gazed at her lord. Sesshomaru was looking at her with eyes she had never before seen. They were filled with happiness and for the first time in many years a smile slipped onto his lips. Rin couldn't help but reply in kind as she too gave him a smile. Her cheeks were red hot and she couldn't hold back her feelings of joy.

"My lord..." Rin's voice was soft and almost bashful, "I hope I can return to your side and travel with you again."

"If you are happier by my side than I will not stop you, but remember the road I travel is not easy." He replied with a stern undertone.

Sesshomaru didn't want to put Rin in danger by bringing her with him. However, he also didn't want her in that village any longer. He wanted Rin to be his and that meant always keeping an eye on her. He could no longer let Inuyasha see over the woman he cared for. Rin placed her head on the fluffy extension of Sesshomaru's body and stated,

"I know, but you are the strongest demon, My Lord. When I am by your side I know I will face danger and I also know that you are never far off. I promise not to be a burden to you."

Rin closed her eyes as she moved her head onto his shoulder and grabbed his kimono. He kept his arms wrapped around her as if he was already protecting her. Staring down at her with a look in his eyes that every woman dreamed of. He would soon hide the emotions that now covered his normally stoic face. However, they were alone and he was allowed to look at Rin however he wished. Over the years, Sesshomaru watched her become an expectional young woman. There were many things that caused him to love her and he began to understand his father's feelings more.

Rin didn't want this moment to end as she looked up to see her lord gazing upon her. She could feel the love emanating from him and her heart raced. Lifting her head from his shoulder she cupped his cheek with her right hand as her thumb trailed back and forth along his cheek bone. She used the tips of her toes to push herself up towards Sesshomaru and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She knew that she must hold herself back, so she used her other hand to push herself away from his body. He allowed her to break free from his grasp and admired her grace as she spun, positioning her body to his left side.

"Come on, let's go to the village. I promise to let go before we get there." She giggled.

Rin knew now that he loved her and she knew he wouldn't care for others to know. She didn't care if he only wanted to love her in the shadows. She just wanted him to love her and she got just that. They walked along the path together and Rin couldn't help but fill the silence with her humming. This was actually soothing to Sesshomaru as he enjoyed the soft sounds coming from her lips.

Meanwhile back at the village, Kagome was staring off into the distance and paying no attention to the fireworks. Her mind was focused on Rin and what she could be doing. She could feel Sesshomaru was in the area and she saw Jaken as well as A-Un. She was just curious on what the two were up to. Is she telling him how she feels? Did he feel the same for her? What was happening? Those were some of the many questions Kagome was asking her self as she gazed towards the forest. She knew how Rin felt for him. She had much of the same feelings toward Inuyasha when they were still fighting Naraku. Her love for Inuyasha was known, but before Kikyo's final death there was nothing Kagome could do to win his complete love. Rin was standing on the sidelines, hiding her feelings whenever he came around, and pretending she was happy here. Kagome sighed,

"I hope the two of them get here soon."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked as walked up to Kagome's side.

Kagome looked over at him, "Sesshomaru and Rin, where are they?"

"If you are worried, don't be. I'm sure she is safe."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not worried about her safety, I'm worried about her heart."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, "Her heart? Has a demon taken control over it?" He placed a hand on the hilt of his Tessaiga.

Kagome waved her hands in front of her face, "NO! Nothing like that! I'm talking about Rin's love for Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue in disgust, "Ugh, can we not talk about that."

Kagome pouted, "I'm just worried that if she tells him...he won't return her feelings."

Kagome looked up at the fireworks, they were getting close to the end of the show. She felt Inuyasha's arm lay across her back and his hand rest on her shoulder. She changed her gaze to him and he was smiling at her,

"I assume the heartless bastard won't, but she will always have us." He gave her a grin.

Despite his enthusiasm, Kagome wasn't pleased by his reply. She balled up her fist, "Inuyasha..." glaring at him, "That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

A voice came from behind, "It may not be the one ye wanted, but it is true."

The two turned around to see Kaede walking up to Kagome's free side. The old woman smiled, "If Rin acts on these feelings of her's, she might not get the response she wants to hear. However, we will be there to comfort her if it happens."

Kagome nodded and sighed, still wondering how things were going and how long Kaede had been listening in. The fireworks ceased and an aruption of applause filled the village. Kagome could not bring herself to celebrate at the moment, not with Rin on her mind. Just then, she saw them both walking up to the village. Rin walked just a few steps behind Sesshomaru, and her face didn't look like that of someone who had just gotten their heart broken. She looked happy and Kagome was glad for this. She wasn't sure if Rin had told him how she felt, but she would find out. Rin waved at Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaede as she jogged over to them.

"Hey guys, sorry we didn't get back here sooner. The fireworks looked so much better from the hill that we decided to stay there for the first half. Hope I didn't worry you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "Of course not! I wasn't worried at all."

Inuyasha and Kaede said in unison, "Yeah right."

Rin laughed as Kagome glared them both down. However, Kagome stopped her looks of hatred and grabbed Rin's arm, pulling her away, as far from Sesshomaru as she could. Kaede smiled and followed the two girls.

"Where are you taking me?" Rin asked

"No where." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha stood there scratching his head, wondering what on earth was up with those girls. Sesshomaru did not care what the women did and it was none of his concern. He turned around and walked back to the forest around the village, only coming for Rin's sake. They would stay until morning, something Rin requested of him, then they would leave this village. However, as he went to leave, a voice stopped him.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled out.

Sesshomaru stopped, but did not turn around, "What?"

"What did you and Rin really do on the hill?"

Sesshomaru turned around just enough to have Inuyasha in his sights, "That is not your concern."

Inuyasha was infuriated by his answer, "It is my concern Sesshomaru, we have been taking care of her for years! She is family now and she means a lot to us. You better not hurt her."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but turned back around and walked off. He would never hurt Rin, but he didn't have to explain himself to anyone. As Sesshomaru faded off into the distance, Jaken appeared by Inuyasha's side. He looked down at the imp,

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru may not be fond of saying it, but he would never allow any harm to come to Rin." Jaken said as he stared into the darkness that Sesshomaru had faded into.

Inuyasha made a low growl and made his way back to the festivities that were still under way. He wouldn't worry himself with Sesshomaru any longer. Meanwhile, Kagome had pulled Rin far enough away and she had to ask,

"Rin, did you tell him?" Kagome was ready to hang on to Rin's every word.

Rin felt her cheeks heat up and she couldn't help but place her hands on them as a way to hide it. Looking down she did not reply,

"Speak Rin. Kagome has been very worried about ye." Kaede said as she walked up to the young woman.

"Well, I did..." Rin was hesitant on saying anymore, but she knew Kagome wouldn't let up if she left it there, "It went well, he..."

Rin fell silent, but Kagome wouldn't take this, she had to know more. She grabbed Rin's arms, "Come on! He what? What did he do after you told him?"

"He...kissed me."

Kagome froze, her mouth fell wide open, and she stared at Rin. She was shocked, he kissed her? He actually kissed her and that meant he must feel the same, right? Did Sesshomaru really love Rin? Kagome's thoughts ran wild as Rin wiggled from her grip and stepped back. Kagome's arms fell to her sides as she remained dumbfounded.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Rin said as she snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome shook her head and returned to herself, "So..." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, "What will happen now?"

Rin smiled and took Kagome's hand in her's. "I want to return to his side."

Kagome could feel the happiness that flowed through Rin. Rin's eyes were filled with so many emotions, but happiness was prominent. Although this was heart breaking to hear, she felt it would have happened sooner or later. Rin was truly radiant when Sesshomaru was around. It was always as if his presence alone unlocked a piece of her. The same could be said for Sesshomaru, but he would deny it.

Kagome pulled Rin into her arms and whispered, "Ok then. We will just have to make this night count."

Wrapping her arms around Kagome, Rin found herself to be speechless. These people were her family, but she was not destined for this village. They all taught her so much over the years, skills she knew would help her with the journey she dreamed of. Her future was with her lord, travelling the land with him as he grew stronger. He had been and always would be her world.

The night went on as Kagome, Rin, and Kaede returned to the festivities. They told the others of Rin's choice to once again travel with Sesshomaru. Everyone took the news differently and showed how they would miss Rin in their own way. Kagome told her's and Sango's children, who didn't really understand. A combination of being young and being tired from a long day, so she took them to their beds. Inuyasha didn't say much to Rin, but that was expected. He cared for the girl, but like his brother, didn't really know how to convey his feelings through words. Sango viewed Rin as a little sister, much like Kagome did, and wished her happiness.

Rin smiled at Sango, who was hugging her, and felt so loved. Sango pulled back and looked at Rin, "Don't forgot everything we tauget you."

Rin nodded, "I won't."

"Ladies, don't leave me out." Said Miroku as he came up from their side, wrapping his arms around them both. The monk wasted no time as he stroked their bottoms. Rin blushed as Sango slapped him across the face,

"Really? You are such a pervert! You will never change!"

He laughed, "I don't ask women to bear my children anymore."

"Of course, because I beared your children!"

The two continued on as Rin smiled, she was going to miss this place and these people. She has so many good memories with them, but she wants to makes new ones with her lord. As she was in thought a hand rested on her shoulder, it was Kohaku. She looked at the young man and he smiled at her,

"Everyone is sure going to miss you."

"Like how we miss you?"

He nodded, "I suppose so."

The night continued on and eventually everyone went to their huts. Rin couldn't sleep, she was too excited for tomorrow. Her journey was about to begin and she eventually had to force herself to sleep. She had to have all her energy for tomorrow.

Morning was approaching as the light from the sun stretched into the sky. Kagome awoke from her slumber and slowly got out of bed, being careful not to wake up Inuyasha and their children. She made her way out of the hut and towards Rin and Kaede's hut. She pulled back the covering on the door and peeked in to find Kaede already awake, but Rin was nowhere to be seen.

"Did she leave already?" Kagome asked.

"Heavens no child, she went out to prepare for her journey. I think she is with A-Un."

Kagome nodded and took her leave towards Rin and found her by the horses and A-Un. She was messing with something on A-Un, a satchel by the looks of it. It extended to the other side of A-Un and she saw Rin attaching the bow and arrows Kagome had given her some time ago. Kagome had taught Rin how to use it, so that way she knew how to use a weapon. Rin was a natural, but it was too bad that she didn't have spiritual abilities to boot. Kagome approached Rin and was only a few steps behind her.

"Good morning, Rin."

Rin turned to see Kagome and smiled, "Good morning, Kagome."

"Do you have everything you need?"

Rin nodded, "I think I'm all set, trying to keep it light."

Kagome nodded, pulled out something wrapped in cloth and unfolded to reveal a necklace. It was a thin beaded necklace with a craved flower pendant attached to it. Rin gasped,

"It's beautiful, is it for me?"

Kagome nodded, "It is. I purified it, that way you will be safe from evil."

Kagome placed it around Rin's neck and it draped just a few inches from her collarbone. Rin placed her fingers on the pendant and smiled. She wrapped Kagome in a hug and Kagome did the same.

"Thank you." Rin said in a soft tone.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's voice came from beyond. "Are you ready?"

The two girls looked up from their hug to see the demon standing on the other side of A-Un. Rin nodded to him as the demon turned around and left the two women. Jaken followed his lord, not waiting on Rin. She looked at Kagome,

"Tell everyone I'm sorry I didn't stay to say goodbye."

Kagome nodded, not wanting to let her tears to take hold. Rin let go of Kagome, mounted A-Un and steered the demon towards the direction Sesshomaru went. She turned and waved one final time as tears filled her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Kagome waved, doing the same to her tears. The small group then took to the sky, towards the rising sun, leaving Kagome on her own. Rin was now where she felt she belonged, by her lord's side. The wind blew through Rin's long, dark hair and she took a deep breath. This was the start of her journey and no matter what was ahead, she knew that she had made the right choice.


	3. Her image

It had now been a few days since Rin's departure from the village and her time with Sesshomaru and Jaken was much like old times. She teased Jaken when he made a fool of himself and he would scold her for everything. Sesshomaru would still walk ahead of them and rarely speak. Jaken made inquiries about Rin's stay at the village and was actually glad to have someone to talk to, other than himself. He was also curious on why she brought a bow and was surprised at how good an archer she was. She demonstrated her ability on their first dinner together, using her skills to catch a fish for each of them. The imp may never say it, but he was glad to have Rin back. Jaken also noticed his lord's demeanor had changed over the last few days. Sesshomaru seemed to be in a good mood, not once hitting the imp for anything. However, he knew that wouldn't last long.

The group was nestled under some trees along a river that they had been following since their departure. Sesshomaru wouldn't say why they were following it, but they didn't really care where they went. The sun was beginning to set and dinner had already been eaten. Rin sat a few feet from the fire they made and few feet from Sesshomaru. She was constructing a flower necklace for Un, having already completed A's. She periodically got up to see if she needed to lengthen it and hummed softly while doing so. The demons did not mind Rin's tokens, they loved the young woman. She stood up, having finished her necklace and placed it around Un's neck. The demon nuzzled her and let out a sound of happiness as she scratched him. Jaken however was not amused and exclaimed,

"Why must you always cover everything in flowers?! A-Un is a fearsome beast that should be flown into battle, not decorated!"

The demons snorted at Jaken and Rin giggled, "It's spring and the flowers are so beautiful, Master Jaken, why not enjoy them. Also, I don't think A-Un minds."

For some reason, Rin left like she had eyes on her. Looking over at her lord she noticed he was, in fact, watching her. She blushed, but gave him a smile and returned to her spot by the fire. Sesshomaru hadn't changed much since her arrival, but she had caught his glance a couple times before. When he looked at her, she wondered what he could be thinking of. Rin looked through the pile of flowers that she had collected and found one she had set aside. She stood and walked up to her lord, whose attention was still focused on her, and placed the flower in between his armor and kimono. He looked towards her and she smiled at him,

"One for you, My Lord."

Jaken jumped up from his spot and ran to Rin, "How dare you put a flower on Lord Sesshomaru! He is a powerful de-"

Jaken was cut off by Sesshomaru's foot in his face, kicking the imp away. The imp landed next to A-Un with a thud and whimper. Rin laughed at the action her lord took and went back to her spot. She looked at Sesshomaru and could see that he had that stare again, the one from their kiss. The look was that of happiness and although he didn't smile she could still see it in his eyes. Rin blushed from the looks he was giving her, as these were still new feelings. The light from the sun was no longer visible and night had taken over. The stars were filling the sky and Rin laid back on the ground, gazing up she said,

"The stars are so beautiful, My Lord. They are like the flowers."

The air was warming up every night as spring was now here and Rin loved the feelings and smells that came along with it. This was what she wanted, to feel free. In her heart, she felt like she belonged on the road and not cooped up in a village. Her eyes got heavier as she continued to gaze up at the heavens and soon she was fast asleep, tired from her long days. Jaken and A-Un decided to follow suit and fell into a deep slumber, leaving only Sesshomaru awake. He too looked up at the stars, but didn't see the beauty Rin saw.

When he gazed up that the sky at that moment, he saw his father. The great demon was no longer in this world and Sesshomaru always wished that wasn't the case. Except this time, it wasn't so he could defeat the great demon, but so he could ask for advice. He had confessed his love for Rin, but that wasn't enough for Sesshomaru. Where was he to go from here with her? He still searched for the strongest demons as a way to achieve his ultimate power. However, there were none that could even be a match for him. He didn't want to put Rin in harm's way, but he did want to get stronger. He had been testing his Baksaiga for many years now while Rin stayed in the village. He knew how to use it with percussion and grace, but he had no one worth using it on.

He stared down at Rin as she slept peacefully by the fire. Her presence warmed his heart like fire to ice. She was everything he wasn't and that was why he loved her. That was also why he had to protect her. Protect? Sesshomaru thought back on the time his father had asked if he had anyone to protect. Back then, it was a foolish thing to protect anything that was weak. However, his thoughts weren't like that anymore and he no longer denied that he did have something to protect.

The night continued on and stars faded as morning drew near. Rin slowly opened her eyes as she arose from her position on the ground. Letting out a yawn she stretched her arms up into the air. She looked over at where Sesshomaru had been sitting and saw that he was no longer there. Looking at the trees she could see the morning light peaking through. She turned and saw that Jaken and A-Un were still here and still sleeping. The fire had gone out, but there was no need for it anymore. Getting up from her spot she decided to gather some food for the road and let the two sleep for a little longer. She walked over to the bushes and found some safe berries to collect. She filled her kimono with as many as she could and went to the pack that she had fastened to A-Un. She grabbed a piece of cloth from it and filled it with the berries. Before tying it off she eat a few of them and smiled in delight. She then shook the demon and said,

"Morning is here, we should all get up now. You too, Master Jaken."

The two-headed demon raised it's heads and let out a roar like yawn, but remained in it's spot. Jaken opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he scratched his stomach. He looked over at the spot where his lord had last been, but didn't see him. Jumping up from his spot he frantically looked around for Sesshomaru.

"Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru has finally left me!" Jaken exclaimed.

The imp ran around in a tizzy, yelling jibberish, as Rin walked over to the river. She cupped her hands in it and used them as a cup to drink the crisp water. A-Un joined Rin and began quenching their thirst. Jaken fell to his knees and cried out,

"Curse you my Lord! How could you leave me? And with Rin no less!"

Rin stood up from her position by the river and turned to Jaken, revealing a face of disappointment and anger. This was rare for Rin, as she was normally quite kind,

"Master Jaken, quit your whining and stop speaking so negatively about Lord Sesshomaru!"

The imp was taken back by Rin's reply, but jumped up and shook his fist, "Well he better not have left me behind! I don't want to have to take care of you!"

"Jaken." A sharp voice came from behind the imp, which sent a chill down his spine.

Jaken turned and saw Sesshomaru standing only a few feet from him, looking down with an unsettling look on his face. With a lightening fast move Sesshomaru delivered a blow to Jaken's head. The imp laid on the ground in a slump as Sesshomaru walked away,

"We leave now."

"Right." Rin said, happily.

She ran to A-Un's side and grabbed onto the saddle while pulling herself up in one swift motion. The demon walked forth, following behind Sesshomaru's path. Rin looked back at Jaken and yelled out,

"Hurry Master Jaken, or we will leave you behind!"

Jaken jolted up and ran to them, "Please don't leave me!" He cried.

He caught up to them and the group continued to follow the path of the river. Rin sat side saddle on A-Un and watched the river, periodically looking up towards Sesshomaru. Jaken was now holding A-Un's raines and looking up at his lord he asked,

"My lord, I hope you dont mind me asking, but are we going to Hiroshi's?"

Sesshomaru did not reply and continued on his route, that only he seemed to know. Rin looked at Jaken and asked,

"Who is Hiroshi, Master Jaken?"

"Hiroshi is the man who makes the robes and armor of Lord Sesshomaru and he did the same for his father. He also made the robes that Inuyasha wears. His place is at the end of this river."

Rin nodded, "Oh, I see. If we are going there, I wonder why?"

Jaken didn't reply, but just continued to follow his lord. Rin didn't bother asking about where they were headed, she trusted Sesshomaru with everything. The group eventually came to what appeared to be the end of the river. The rushing water was now gently toppling over the edge of a cliff, forming a waterfall. They stopped and Sesshomaru jumped off the edge without warning. Jaken ran to A-Un and mounted the demon, commanding it to follow Sesshomaru. The demon obliged the imp and followed.

Looking down below, Rin could see that the waterfall wasn't that tall, 40 feet or so. It pooled into a large pond below as the remaining water flowed into a stream beyond. Rin could see the top of a hut not far off from the waterfall and it seemed to be where Sesshomaru was headed. A-Un flew down towards the hut, as if he already knew where to go. They landed in a grassy area not far from the pond. The hut was visible through the trees, but A-Un stood in place. Jaken pulled the raines,

"Move on, A-Un!"

The demons snorted and laid down in the grassy area they had landed in. Not willing to wait, Rin jumped off and ran towards the hut. Jaken frantically followed her as she made her way through the trees. They both arrived just as Sesshomaru was walking through the door of the hut.

"Is it OK for us to go in?" Rin asked.

Jaken walked towards the hut and pulled back the covering, "Of course!"

Jaken walked through first and Rin followed him inside. She was memorized by the interior of this ratty old hut. It was filled with so many different fabrics and metals. There were too many to even count, but she didn't admire them for long when she heard the voice of a man.

"Your kimono is ready, Sesshomaru. Let me just look around for it."

Looking over she saw a short, bald and old man searching through a pile of fabric. He had pointed ears and large eyes, so she assumed he was a demon. Sesshomaru was looking at him with impatience as the old man continued to search for something. She walked over to the old man and tapped his shoulder,

"Can I help you look?"

The old man looked up from his pile of fabric and stared at Rin in shock. Without warning the man stuck his hand into a pouch on his hip and threw a handful of dirt at Rin.

"Human be gone!" Yelled the man.

Rin was covered in the dirt and stared at the man, confused and shocked. Sesshomaru landed a blow to the man's head without hesitation. The old man grasped his head and let out a cry.

"What was that for?" The man cried.

"I don't need your foolish tricks, Hiroshi. I just want the kimono I came for." Sesshomaru said, agitation growing with every word.

"I'm just trying to rid us of this human." Hiroshi said, still rubbing his head.

"You fool! She is with us!" Jaken proclaimed.

"Oh well why didn't day that sooner."

"You didn't give us anytime you stupid, old man!" Jaken shouted.

Rin coughed as she dusted herself off, making sure not to get any on the fabric. She smiled at Hiroshi,

"Don't worry, I'm alright. No harm done."

Hiroshi nodded and went back into his pile and found what he was looking for. He pulled out a purple kimono as well as a red obi.

"Here we go. A kimono made from the fur of the fire rat. I hope you know this wasn't't easy to do, Sesshomaru. May I ask, who is the lucky lady receiving this?"

Sesshomaru changed his gaze to Rin who was looking at the kimono in Hiroshi's arms. The old man laughed,

"Oh you are just like your father!"

He handed the kimono to Rin, "Here you go young lady."

Rin looked surprised, "For me?"

"Well it won't fit, Sesshomaru." Hiroshi said with a giggle, "but you are so dirty. You should really clean up."

Rin looked down at herself and her hair, "I guess so, but where?"

"The waterfall of course!" Hiroshi proclaimed.

He handed her the kimono and a piece of fabric, which she assumed was something to dry herself off with. She nodded, thanked him, made her way out of the hut and towards the waterfall. She saw A-Un resting peacefully where they left him. The demons opened an eye, saw that it was Rin, and went back to sleep. She placed the kimono and cloth on the grass and looked around. She saw no sign of anyone and removed her dirty kimono. Slowly, she walked on the rocks that surrounded the pond and into the water. It was cool and quite refreshing as she submerged her body in it. The deepest point seemed to come to her chest, so she held her breath and immersed herself completely. Rin broke the surface as she re-emerged feeling cleaning again. She repeated this step a few times and felt satisfied that she was clean enough.

Just as Rin was about to leave the pond, she heard a rustle in the bushes. A-Un immediately looked up, having heard it too. Rin submerged her body as A-Un stepped closer to the noise. Suddenly, a large ogre barreled out of the forest, and A-Un fired at the beast. It dodged them and continued towards Rin,

"A human! How tasty!" The beast said with hunger.

Rin let out a scream as the demon headed her way. Just then, a familiar green light whipped around the beast and it let out a roar before it was cut into pieces. Sesshomaru stood by the tree line and with a flick of wrist his whip disappeared. Rin jumped up from her position, forgetting her nudity, and exclaimed with open arms,

"Thank you, my Lord!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he saw Rin's naked form. Her breasts were covered by wet hair, but her body was visible from her hips and up. Rin quickly realized she was still naked and sunk back into the water. Her face was red hot and she wondered how much of her body he saw. This moment actually left Sesshomaru in a daze for a second. However, he regained his composure and spun around,

"Get dressed, Rin. We leave now."

He turned his back to her, but still stood there. Jaken was walking up to Sesshomaru, and as he got close the demon placed a foot on the imp's face. She quickly went to the cloth that Hiroshi gave her. She dried off her body as fast as she could and put her new kimono on. Tying off her sash into a bow she then rung the remaining water from her hair.

"Ok, ready!" Rin stated.

Sesshomaru turned back around and released Jaken, "Let's go."

Rin nodded and yelled out, "Goodbye Hiroshi! What should I do with my old kimono?!"

The old man yelled back through the trees, "Leave it! Goodbye young lady! Sorry about the dirt!"

Rin giggled as she mounted A-Un and Jaken jumped on after. The group took to the sky and rode the wind for a while, until they came a across a path. They touched down and continued on foot, where to, they weren't sure. Rin looked at the sky and noticed how much of the day was already gone, it was late afternoon now.

Suddenly, a thought came to Rin and she jumped down from A-Un. She landed with grace and ran to Sesshomaru, who was not too far ahead. He turned to see her running up to his side, a smile on her face. She slowed down to his pace and said,

"My Lord, I forgot to tell you...thank you for the kimono."

She blushed and looked at the trail in front of her. Now that she was so close to him, her thoughts were focused on the moment at the waterfall. Sesshomaru also looked back at the trail, he too couldn't stop thinking about that moment. The image of Rin was intoxicating to him. The look of happiness she had and her outstretched arms as if she was inviting him in. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and get to know her curves. Sesshomaru did his best to push back these thoughts, but he couldn't. It was as if the image of her naked body was burned into his mind.

Rin noticed her lord was not focused on her at the moment, for all she knew,

"I will return to A-Un, my Lord."

With that she walked back to the two-headed demon, who stopped long enough for her to hop on. She stared on at Sesshomaru, wondering again on how much he saw. She had confessed her love to him and he had returned it, but she couldn't deny that she wanted more. She couldn't remember why she hid her body from him. She thought that maybe it was a reflex from being around Miroku for so long. The monk would peak at any woman, so Rin always had to be on gaurd. She was deep in thought for so long that she almost didn't notice how much time had once again gone by. It would only be about about an hour before nightfall. The group stopped and made camp in a nearby clearing.

Rin walked around and found enough wood to make a fire, as well as some tasty looking mushrooms. With Jaken's staff, they quickly lit the fire and began roasting the mushrooms. It didn't take long before they were done, but Jaken couldn't seem to wait and burned his mouth on the hot food. Rin laughed and let her's cool down before eating them. After eating, Rin remembered the berries she picked this morning. She walked over to A-Un and removed them from her pack. The demon perked up it's ears, as if it heard something. It stood up and walked into the forest with a slowly prowl. From the stance she assumed it heard something tasty to eat. She returned to her spot and ate a few of the berries before offering some to Jaken. He declined them, so she eat a few more, but decided to save the rest for tomorrow morning. The imp then turned his back to Rin and laid down to go to sleep.

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed as he sat against the tree. His thoughts were still on Rin and there was nothing else that he could think of. Without an enemy to preoccupy him, what else could he think of? The demon heard a shuffling sound next to him and opened his eyes to see Rin was now sitting by his side. She smiled at him, a look that always gave him such joy. She laid her head on his arm and asked,

"Is it OK if I stay by your side tonight?"

"Do as you wish." Sesshomaru replied with a monotone.

She let out a hum of happiness and inched closer to him. Rin closed her eyes and let the moment sink in. She was so happy and didn't want to go to sleep, but she felt it coming on. Soon she was fast asleep and Sesshomaru could feel her steady breathing. He didn't mind this, it felt peaceful to him. Sesshomaru didnt want to wake her so they stayed in that position for the rest of night.


	4. A new threat

The morning light crept into the sky and bathed the forest in it's refreshing light. Sesshomaru and Rin were still positioned under the tree together. Although, at some point in the night Rin had fallen onto Sesshomaru's lap. He gazed at her as the light danced through the leaves and onto her face. Slowly her eyes began to open and she looked up to see Sesshomaru's eyes fixed on her. Her cheeks became red when she realized that she was in his lap. She started to get up, but was pulled further into his lap and turned to face him. His hands were placed on her waist and back as he looked at her with wanting eyes. She smiled and leaned into his lips while cupping his face. He pulled her closer to his body and returned her kissed. It was filled with electricity and passion. They shortly seperated their lips, but still left no space in between their bodies. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, almost looking into the other's soul.

Just as they leaned into another kiss they heard a familiar cry. They both looked over to see Jaken staring at them in disbelief. The imp knew that his lord had some sort of feelings for Rin, but he never thought of this. Sesshomaru was angered by Jaken's interruption and sent a pebble at the imp's face. Jaken was forced backwards by the impact, which left him in a dizzy state. Rin giggled and kissed Sesshomaru's forehead as she removed herself from his embrace.

"Another time, my Lord." She said with longing in her voice.

His hand trailed her arm and through her fingers until there was nothing left to touch but air. She made her way to the berries she had left on the ground and picked them up. A-Un had returned at some point in the night and was awakened by Jaken's cry. She eat a few of the berries left over and put the remaining ones in her pack. She rubbed A-Un behind the ears,

"Did you catch something tasty last night?" Rin asked.

The demon let out a sound of happiness and stood up from it's spot. Jaken had now risen from his blow to the head, still not happy at what he saw. Rin looked at the imp and saw his unhappiness,

"Come on Master Jaken, don't look so gloomy. We have to move on now." She said with a smile as she mounted A-Un.

He scoffed while he walked over to the demon and took hold of the raines. The group walked back to the path that they were on the day before and continued down the road. Even Sesshomaru was unsure of where they were headed, but at that moment didn't care. As they headed down the road, Rin consumed the rest of her berries. She offered some to Jaken, but he refused. Rin put the now empty cloth back in her pack and stared on at their path ahead. She saw her lord walking several paces ahead of them, as usual, and stared at the great demon. She thought of their kiss this morning and wished it hadn't been interrupted. His lips were soft and they beckoned for more. She day dreamed for the rest of the day as they traveled nowhere.

Far away from where the group was, Myoga and Totosai were traveling to somewhere particular. The pair were traveling by air on Mo-Mo and they looked rather unhappy and scared. Myoga was the first to speak,

"I can't believe we have to do this."

"Why does he want us to release him? It doesn't make sense to me." Totosai asked.

Myoga adjusted his position on Totosai's shoulder and began to explain, "He sealed Katsuro away long ago, when Sesshomaru was just a newborn, because he knew that he was no match for the demon. It took so much strength to seal him in one of his fangs. Katsuro was an extremely powerful demon with an ability to create restraints on anyone and control them. The Great Dog Demon was only able to seal the demon with the help of a priestess. Her power was nothing compared to Kikyo's and Kagome's, but with his fang it was enough to seal away the awful demon. Many years later, he spoke with a mystic and was told that someday the demon he sealed would be defeated by Sesshomaru. However, only if Sesshomaru could find true love, then Katsuro would be defeated. He told me that when his son became more powerful than him and found his love, then we should release Katsuro."

Totosai scratched his head, "But Sesshomaru doesn't love anyone."

"Not true. When I was visiting Inuyasha, I noticed Rin was no longer in their care. When I asked where she was, Kagome told me she had returned to Sesshomaru and also...confessed her love to him." Myoga said happily.

"Still doesn't mean he loves her." Totosai said.

"Ah, but he apparently returned her affections." Myoga said while blushing.

Totosai was in shock, "Sesshomaru actually loves someone?"

Myoga nodded, "It would seem so."

The two soon arrived at the entrance of a cavern and traveled deep into the interior. They followed a tunnel and at the end found the area where Katsuro was put. They could see the fang embedded in the cavern floor like a stalagmite and slowly made their way to it. The two were shaking as Totosai took a blade from his kimono and threw it at the fang. It embedded a couple of inches and that was all he needed.

"Get ready to run." Totosai stated.

With a wide swing of his hammer he hit the end of the blade, it went deep into the fang and shattered inside. The crack he created spread and a dark light emitted from it. The group wasted no time and sped out of the cavern. Myoga looked back one last time and saw the cracks in the fang getting bigger. They were out of the cave and head as far away as they could,

"Do you think we should tell Sesshomaru?" Totosai asked.

"I think it would be wise, considering he is the one destined to defeat Katsuro." Myoga stated.

Meanwhile, back inside cavern the fang shattered into pieces as a dark light slowly rose and formed the shape of a man. The light dripped off of his body like oil to reveal a tall man with fair skin, long blue hair, and long pointed ears. He had horns on the front of his head that curved backwards. He opened his eyes, which were as black as the night, and let out a sigh. His lips curled into a smirk as his feet touch the wet floor of the cavern. He moved his hands, arms, and shoulders in a stretching motion to test for mobility. He walked forward and looked at his surroundings with disgust. He wasn't sure how he was released or where he was, but didn't care. His mind was focused on one thing, revenge. He found an exit and followed it to the outside world. His eyes and skin burned from the bright sun as he slowly walked into the light. He examined his surroundings and he knew he had to find clothes and a place to calculate his plan. He marched on, looking for the necessary resources to seek his revenge.

Sesshomaru and his group were still walking along the path to nowhere. Jaken was still not speaking, but had joined Rin on A-Un. He was slumped on A-Un's backside and ever so often would let out a sigh. Rin looked back at the imp,

"Master Jaken, try to think positively for a change."

He glared at her, "How can I?"

Rin was about to reply, but looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds appear. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening impacted the earth. She let out a scream and covered her face from the flying dirt and dust. Sesshomaru turned around having immediately recognized the scent. His thoughts were confirmed when the dust cleared to reveal Totosai. Myoga jumped from Mo-Mo, onto A-Un, and then onto Rin's hand. He immediately began to suck her blood, but she slapped him off.

"What are you two doing here?" Rin asked.

"Oh Rin, your blood is so sweet." Myoga let out a hiccup.

She smiled, "Thank you, but I don't feel like that is why you're here."

Totosai nodded, "Indeed, we are here to speak with Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't move, "What do you want old men?" He asked with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Don't get snippy, we came to tell you of a new enemy that has just awoken. He is a powerful demon we believe only you can defeat." Totosai said.

"If he is so powerful, why can't I not sense his presence?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"He has been sealed in your father's fang for a long time, but he will find what he needs to once again regain his full power!" Myoga said frantically.

Rin and Jaken looked on in awe and thought, could a new enemy really be around? Sesshomaru walked over to them and stopped next to his traveling companions. He looked down at Myoga, who was shaking at the towering sight of Sesshomaru.

"Why would my father seal this demon?" Sesshomaru asked the flea.

The flea jumped onto Rin's shoulder and hid in her hair, but Sesshomaru reached for him anyway. She gently grabbed a hold of his wrist before he could reach the flea, he looked at her wondering why she stopped him. She smiled at him,

"Hold on, My Lord. He is scared, let me." Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru pulled back and the flea popped his head out. Rin offered her hand and the flea gladly jumped onto it. She looked at Myoga,

"Now please, tell us more about this enemy, Myoga."

"Of course, Rin. The demon I am referring to is Katsuro. This happened long ago, when you were still very young Sesshomaru. Your father, at the time, was no match for this great demon so he sealed him away. He hoped to defeat him in the future, when he developed his skills and weapons. However, It was foretold that you would surpass your father's strength one day and that you would be only one capable of defeating Katsuro. Now after hundreds of years Katsuro has broken free and if you don't defeat him then this world will plunge into darkness!" Myoga was in a tizzy, jumping up and down, after his explanation.

"Hm...why should I care?" Was as all Sesshomaru said.

Myoga sighed, "I thought you might say that. Know this Sesshomaru, it was also foretold that if you don't stop Katsuro, then you would not only be defeated...you would lose the most important thing in your life. I'm not sure what that is, but I wouldn't take this lightly. Katsuro is formidable and ruthless."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I'm tired of listening to you." He spun around and continued down the path, not waiting for his companions.

Myoga sighed and looked up at Rin, "I'm afraid this world will no longer last if he doesn't fight Katsuro."

Rin smiled, "I'm sure he will, just give him time. He doesn't like being told what to do. He has to make this decision for himself."

"Rin, you seem to be able to get through to him. Tell him that he must take down Katsuro!" Myoga pleaded.

Rin still smiled at the flea,."I will do no such thing. As I said, give him time and he will come around. If this demon is as powerful as you say he is, then Lord Sesshomaru will surely want to test his skills against Katsuro. Until then, we must give him his space."

Myoga nodded, "I hope you're right. If he does change his mind, tell him that Katsuro is to the north."

With hesitation the flea returned to Totosai and two flew off into the sky. Rin watched them fly away as A-Un walked in the direction that Sesshomaru had gone. She thought long and hard about what Myoga talked about. However, she firmly believed that her lord would take out this Katsuro as it was foretold. She knew he didn't like being told how to run his life or what to do. Nevertheless, he did like a good battle with a strong opponent and she knew that would be what would seal the deal. She turned to the path ahead and could see Sesshomaru in the distance. He was far off, but close enough.

Jaken looked over at Rin, who seemed to be in her own world, and mulled over the feelings he had for her. He had much respect for Rin in the moment she refused to sway Sesshomaru's mind. However, he still didnt like the idea of Sesshomaru with a human, even Rin. Jaken did like Rin, as humans go she really was his favorite. She had been there for him on many occasions and stood up for him. In that moment, he thought that she was really his best friend. He felt so conflicted at the feelings he now had. On one hand, he wanted them to be happy. On the other, he didn't want Sesshomaru to be with a human. He thought back to that moment this morning and the look on Sesshomaru's face. The look on his face was something Jaken had never seen before, he looked happy and at peace. There was a softness in his eyes that was never shown before that moment. Jaken sheepishly pulled on Rin's kimono and she turned to look at Jaken,

"Yes, Master Jaken?" Rin asked

"Rin...I'm sorry." He said with his head down while twiddling his fingers.

Rin giggled, "About what?"

Jaken looked up, a little surprised, "For disrupting you this morning."

Rin put her hand on the Imp's shoulder, "Don't worried about that. I was worried about you though. I don't like seeing my best friend so sad."

Jaken felt tears begin to fill his eyes after she called him her friend. His thoughts were accurate and with that in his mind he wrapped his arms around Rin and felt tears roll down his face.

"Thank you, Rin. It means so much to hear you call me that!"

She patted his back and wiped a tear from his cheek, "Always understand that you are my best and truest friend, Jaken. We may not see eye to eye and we may tease each other, but that is just our relationship."

Jaken looked up at her with teary eyes, "No one has ever said such beautiful words to me before."

"I meant every word of it." Rin looked at him with her signature smile.

Sesshomaru walked on ahead of his companions, knowing they would eventually catch up. His mind was on this new enemy and he wondered if it was true that his father wasn't powerful enough to defeat this Katsuro. He knew that he was now stronger than his father, but he believed that there were no longer any demons that were a match for him. His mind was also on the last prediction. If he didn't fight this demon, would the most important thing to him really be lost? Rin's image appeared in his mind when he thought of the most important thing to him. He had only just gotten her back and now there was a threat to her once more. He couldn't let harm come to her, he knew that he must defeat Katsuro. However, he would let Katsuro get his strength back, there was no use in fighting a weakling. Sesshomaru stopped in the path and allowed his companions to catch up.

Far off from the group, Katsuro was making his way through the forest. He came across a path and could see two men walking towards him. He stood in the middle of the path, awaiting them with a smirk. He could see these two men were samurai from their outfits and thought that those clothes would be just fine for now. The two men stopped when they saw the naked man in the road. One man stated,

"Out of our way, demon!"

Katsuro chuckled, "I must ask, is there a palace near by?"

The other samurai answered, "Yes, we are headed there now. Now remove yourself from our path or we will remove you." He hand positioned on the hilt of his blade.

Katsuro began to laugh uncontrollably to the point where he doubled over. The two men were insulted by this and unsheathed their katanas. They rushed Katsuro with fury in their cries. Katsuro extended his arm and with a flick of his wrist the men were pushed backwards. They toppled over each other, but quickly arose with slight fear in their eyes. Katsuro slowly walked up the men and grabbed theirs necks. They tried to free themselves, but to no avail.

"You two will do just fine. I feel the strength you produce and I want it for my own."

The two looked on in horror at what he just said, but weren't given much time to think before he crushed their necks. Their warm blood dripped onto his hands as he closed his eyes. The bodies started to turn black and looked as if they were melting. Katsuro's hands were engulfed in the black liquid until there was nothing left of the two men. Suddenly, Katsuro was wearing the very outfit that the men wore and his skin was no longer so pale. He let out a sigh,

"Now, to this palace."

Katsuro did not have to walk too far before he was at the front gates of the palace. The two men standing gaurd brought their spears forward at the sight of Katsuro.

"Don't come any further, demon!" One man stated.

Katsuro didn't stop and with a flick of his wrist the weapons they were holding turned around to face them. They stared at the blades of their own weapons in shock and within seconds were pierced through the heart. They screamed out as Katsuro walked through the gates. He pushed them open and was greeted by a dozen armed men. He smiled and said,

"You men will serve me, dead or alive."

Some of the men scoffed and charged with glorious battle cries, but were taken down in the same manner as the gaurds. Within in minutes, then the courtyard was covered in blood and bodies as the men continued to fight. More men poured from the palace, ready to defend. Katsuro stood in the middle of the bloodbath he had created and raised his hands,

"Rise!"

With that one word every man he had killed slowly rose from the ground. The undead soldiers began to slaughter their comrades, who too rose as the undead after falling. Katsuro walked past the massacre and into the palace. He walked to where he believed the lord would be and slammed the door open. Cowarding in a corner was a middle-aged man with a dagger in hand.

"I am the lord of this palace now." Katsuro stated.

With one last flick of his wrist the dagger plunged into the lord's heart and he fell over into his own blood. Katsuro commanded his undead army to slay everyone in the palace with no exceptions. Screams filled the palace and he smiled in delight. The undead lord arose and kneeled before Katsuro,

"Find out where Inu no Taisho is and tell him Katsuro is alive and well."

The creature nodded and went out to search for his master. Katsuro sat in his new quarters with a stern look on his face,

"I will kill that wretched dog."

He began to mull over his plan of slowly killing the dog and how he should go about doing it. However, he heard a deep voice call out to the castle. He couldn't understand it and let out a sigh as he left his quarters to investigate. He stood at the entrance to the palace and saw a large and rather ugly pair of demons. One of them spoke up,

"Are you the one who did this?"

"Yes..." Katsuro said with little interest.

"What a beautiful site it is, we wonder if you require any assistance. I am Sin and this is my brother Jin."

Katsuro cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Do either of you know the whereabouts of Inu no Taisho?"

Sin looked at him oddly, "Where have you been? He has been dead for a long time."

Katsuro fumed with anger at this answer. How was he to exact revenge if he was dead? This was not how things were suppose to go. Katsuro let put a growl and clenched his fists, Jin saw his anger and said,

"He does however have a son who is still alive. He goes by the name Sesshomaru. Many say he has surpassed his father in power."

Katsuro looked on in interest, "Really? Tell me where I can find him."

"We can bring him to you. He travels with a human girl, who he seems to care for. Take the girl and he will follow. However, he is fast and could catch up before we arrive." Jin replied.

"Hmmm..." Katsuro rubbed his chin in thought, "Take some of my undead and use them as a distraction. Get him as far away from her and then bring her to me, unharmed. I will be one to do that."

The two demons knelt down and bowed their heads, "It will be an honor to assist such a powerful demon."

With that, the two were off with the undead in tow. Katsuro now had to readjust his plans and think of a new way to seek his revenge. Despite the hiccup, he felt confident that he would get the satisfaction he desperately desired.


	5. The necklace

The sun had now set across the land and darkness rolled through while the light from the moon shined brightly. Sesshomaru and his companions were nestled off the beaten path and had just enjoyed a simple meal. Jaken and A-Un were fast asleep with full bellies and sweet dreams. However, Rin was not ready for sleep, her mind was on this new threat. She stared into the fire and said aloud,

"My lord..."

"Hmm?" He replied as he looked at her.

"What are your thoughts on this Katsuro?" She inquired.

He didn't reply at first, but thought over his answer to her. What did he think of this new demon? She looked up at him, awaiting an answer which she wasn't sure she would get. After a few minutes of pondering, he replied,

"My thoughts are on his power. I know nothing of this enemy, not even what he looks like."

"Hm...Myoga told me we can find him to the north." Rin said softly as she stared back into the fire.

Sesshomaru looked at her and could see the worry in her face as the fire's reflection danced in her eyes. Her concern for him was actually quite touching. She knew that he was powerful, but yet she always worried about his safety. Just then, a breeze blew past and carrying with it, the scent of the undead. Sesshomaru stood up and looked towards the direction that it was coming from and could hear marching.

"Rin, put out that fire, stay close to A-Un and do not leave this area. I will be back." With that he faded into the darkness.

Rin followed his orders and threw some dirt on the fire to put it out. She moved closer to A-Un, who was still asleep, and grabbed her bow and arrows. Placing the quiver and bow around her chest she looked around the dark forest. Her eyes were not yet adjusted and she did her best to keep her cool. She wondered what could have made Sesshomaru run off like that? Was is Katsuro? She heard a noise come from behind, but saw nothing. She turned back around, but felt like something or someone was watching her. Her eyes were getting more adjusted to the darkness and she felt like the shadows were playing tricks on her. She grasped her bow, but something hit her on the head and she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru ran in the direction that the scent was coming from. This was the smell of the undead and there were a lot of them. He wondered who was behind this and considered his new enemy. Knowing he was close, he jumped above the treeline and saw an army of undead soldiers. A large demon was on the front line and bellowed,

"Come and fight me Sesshomaru! Unless you are not as powerful as they say you are, you filthy dog!"

Sesshomaru landed in the path of the army and the demon smiled at this as the army came to a stop. The stench of blood and decay was thick in the air. The army groaned, waiting to rip apart their next victim. The demon spoke,

"Do you dare take on my army and me? Or will you run with your tail in between your legs?"

Sesshomaru glared, "Why should I even bother with such a worthless endeavor?"

"Worthless, huh? I will teach you a thing or two with my new army!"

The demon commanded his army to strike and they stumbled into a sprint towards Sesshomaru. He raised his right hand as it glowed bright green with his poison. With a flick of his wrist the familiar whip shot out and cut through the army with great ease and precision. Coagulated blood flew into the air as body parts fell to the ground. The demon laughed maniacally as Sesshomaru scoffed,

"You think that is enough to take down this army?" The demon asked with a smirk.

With that said, the body parts began to piece back together and the soldiers stood once more. The demon ordered the undead to charge at Sesshomaru and they shuffled towards him with hollow groans. Sesshomaru showed no fear as he unsheathed his sword. He jumped into the air and swung his sword,

"BAKUSAIGA!" He shouted.

An energy wave came out of his sword and hit the first row of undead and continued on through the entire army. The bodies exploded on impact and turned to bits, one after the other. The demon that had brought them had little time to escape the continuous wave of destruction. Sesshomaru landed on the ground with grace and sheathed his Bakusaiga.

"A waste of energy and time..." Sesshomaru said with annoyance and walked over to the demon, "You said earlier that this was your new army, where did you obtain it?"

The demon looked up from his cowarding position on the ground and with a shaky voice, "A-a great and p-powerful demon to the north of here. I-I can take you there!" The brought himself to his knees.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I have no use for a traitorous and worthless demon such as you. No one does."

With that said, Sesshomaru sliced the demon down the center with his poison claws. He flung the the blood off his hand and made his way back to their resting site. However, he was quickly intercepted by A-Un and Jaken, who was shouting,

"She's gone! My lord, Rin is gone!"

"What?" Sesshomaru said as he shot a look of hatred towards the imp.

"A-Un and I awoke to see a demon flying away with her, but before we knew it, they vanished." Jaken said, fearing for his life.

Sesshomaru then came to the realization that the undead were merely a distraction. A way to lure him away from Rin, so she could be taken. Sesshomaru let out a low growl as he clenched his fist. He thought about how foolish it was for him to fall into such an obvious trap. Sesshomaru said nothing as he raced after her, hoping the demon didn't get far. A-Un and Jaken followed close behind to aid in his rescue. As he flew towards the direction of her scent he noticed that he was headed north.

"Katsuro." Sesshomaru said to himself.

Back at the palace, the demon that took Rin was entering the grounds with her in his arms. He walked up to Katsuro, who was waiting for him at the doors of the palace. He placed the girl at Katsuro's feet and knelt down,

"The girl, as you requested, unharmed."

"Very good." Katsuro stated, "You are no longer of any use to me."

The demon looked up at Katsuro with a confused expression that changed to fear. Katsuro plunged his hand into the demon's head and ripped it off of it's body with ease. Just as with the samurai, he absorbed the head of the demon. He looked down at Rin and nudged her with his foot. Rin's eyes slowly opened and she raised her head to see a man standing over her. She stumbled to her feet and shuffled backwards, running into a post.

"W-who are you?" She asked, trying to swallow her fear.

He smiled at her, "I am the great Katsuro."

Her eyes widened when she heard the name, realizing that this was the demon Sesshomaru was destined to defeat. She spun around and hid herself behind the post, despite knowing it would do nothing for her. He laughed at her reaction,

"I take it from the look on your face that you know who I am. However, I do not know your name."

It took her a second to answer, "Rin." Her voice was still showing signs of fear.

"Rin. I was told that you are a companion of Sesshomaru, who is the son of Inu no Taisho, is that right?"

She nodded and he his smile grew, "Wonderful. Then he shall pay for his father's crime. You see a father's crimes are, in turn, his son's."

Rin wanted to say something, but was unable to muster up the courage. She just hoped that her lord would arrive soon and save her. She knew that was her only escaping this situation, as this was no fight she could win. Katsuro looked her up and down as he closed the gap in between them. Her nails dug into the post , she didn't have enough time to get away. He was inches from her as he placed a hand under her chin, directing her sight to his eyes. However, a shock went through his hand after touching her. He pulled back and stepped away,

"How were you able to do that?" He asked with anger in his voice.

She shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He bared his teeth and slapped her across the face. It delivered a hard blow, but with the same effect to his hand. Whincing in pain he looked at his palm, it was dark and throbbing. Rin was on the ground, holding her cheek, also in pain. She wasn't shocked like he was, but his blow was painful nevertheless.

He glared at her, "Are you a priestess or maybe a witch? Explain yourself!"

Rin stared up at him, confused, but saw his hand. She wondered if she was the one who caused that, but how? She then realized the gift that Kagome gave her before she left the village. The necklace had been purified to protect her from evil. That was the only logical reason for him getting hurt by touching her. The necklace was hurting him everytime he touched her. He raised his hand, ready to strike at her again, when a voice filled the air.

"Don't you touch her!"

Rin looked over to where the familiar voice came from and smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Katsuro lowered his hand and turned to see the demon land in the middle of the courtyard. He smiled,

"So you are Sesshomaru. That filthy dog's son."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed at this disrespectful remark. Katsuro saw this and laughed,

"You don't agree? How about you, Rin?"

He looked back at her, but saw that she too was angered by this comment. He scoffed and turned back to Sesshomaru, who then stated,

"Let Rin go. This is between us."

"It is, but I have something in store for the girl."

Just then, two undead soldiers appeared from the castle and grabbed hold of Rin's arms. Their hands began to burn from the purification of the necklace, but they were dead and showed no pain. Rin tried to wrangle free, but it was useless. Sesshomaru sprinted towards her, but was cut off by Katsuro.

"As you said, this fight is between us."

He went to strike Sesshomaru, but he dodged the hit with great ease. Sesshomaru's hand glowed green and he extended his arm to slash with his poison claws. Katsuro dodged it with just as much grace and ease as Sesshomaru. The two continued their hand to hand combat, but were both equally skilled. They dodged and avoided each other's moves effortlessly.

Rin struggled to break free from the two undead soldiers as the two demons fought. She then heard a voice yell out to her,

"Rin watch out!"

She looked over to see Jaken running her way. She knew what he was going to do, so she shielded her face as best she could. Jaken stopped and slammed the end of his staff to the ground and yelled,

"Staff of two heads!"

With that said, fire swirled around the soldiers which gave Rin the opportunity to break free. She stumbled over to Jaken and hugged him,

"Thank you, Master Jaken!"

He shouted at her, "Let go, we have no time for this!"

She nodded and released him from her grip. The two started to run away from the battle before them, but were intercepted by more of Katsuro's undead. Rin took off her bow and loaded an arrow, then readied herself. She anchored her bow and aimed for one of the undead. She released the string and watched the arrow pierce the soldier's chest. A light erupted from the arrow and the soldier fell to the ground, motionless. Jaken stared on in shock at what he just saw and Rin was just as confused. Although, she thought back to how Katsuro was unable to touch her without experiencing pain. She felt the necklace Kagome gave her was transferring it's power to the arrows, purifying the undead. She hoped it was a lasting effect and sent another arrow flying. It hit the target and the soldier fell, motionless. Rin continued to fire her arrows as Jaken used his staff to keep the undead at bay.

Katsuro and Sesshomaru were still locked in a stalemate of a fight. With every calcuated blow there was an equally calculated dodge. After a while of this, the two separated from their hand to hand fight. Katsuro smirked,

"You are better than I thought, but my powers are not limited to this."

"Neither are mine." Sesshomaru replied.

Katsuro was about to attack when he noticed Rin shooting off arrows. He stared on in confusion at what looked like purification arrows, which was his mistake. With no hesitation, Sesshomaru's fist landed on Katsuro's left cheek. The blow sent him flying back with great speed, but he wasted no time to regain his footing and composure. Blood trickled from his lips and down his chin. He took his thumb and wiped the blood off as he looked at Sesshomaru with anger boiling inside. Sesshomaru unsheathed his Bakusaiga and it glowed with his demonic energy,

"My Bakusaiga will do quick work of you." Sesshomaru said.

Katsuro looked on with interest at the sword, "That is some weapon you have, I think I will take it for my own."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "You couldn't wield this sword, even in your dreams."

"How dare you, my demonic powers are second to none. I will have that sword as my own, then kill you with it!" Katsuro extended his arm out, palm open and shouted, "RESTRAIN!"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt a powerful force take hold of his body and he could no longer move. Sesshomaru stood motionless with Bakusaiga still in his grasp. Katsuro walked up to Sesshomaru with a smirk plastered across his face,

"I told you that my powers were second to none. I now have complete control over your body." He then extended his hand, "Now hand over that lovely sword, so I can plunge it into your chest."

Sesshomaru could feel his body trying to release the sword, but fought the urge with every onunce of his strength. Katsuro glared at him and commanded once more for Sesshomaru to release Bakusaiga. He still continued to hold a firm grasp on the sword, unwilling to budge. Katsuro went to go grab it himself, but the energy surrounding the sword prevented him from doing so. He glared and wondered what he could do, and a thought came to him.

"I didn't expect you to be strong enough to withstand my restraints, much less my commands. However, there are more ways than one to get that sword from you."

Katsuro extended his arm as a dark light shined brightly from the palm of his hand. Black sludge flowed from his palm and formed a katana with a black blade and hilt. Katsuro smiled,

"This isn't as good as your blade, but it is made from the skin, blood, and bones of dead humans and demons. It will serve my purpose of removing your arm."

Rin was firing a continuous flow of arrows at the undead as Jaken used his staff. Rin went to go pull another arrow from her quiver and realized it was her last one. She grabbed it and knew that she had to make this one count. She looked back at the fight between her lord and Katsuro, to see how things were going. She looked on in horror when Katsuro formed the black blade from his hand. She was confused on why her lord wasn't moving, why wasn't he attacking? Katsuro raised his sword and Rin anchored her bow with the last arrow. She aimed for his hand and hoped that he didn't notice her. She released, and the arrow flew through the air with almost supernatural speed. It hit Katsuro's wrist and let off it's purifying light as he screamed in agony. Katsuro stumbled away from Sesshomaru, gripping his arm. Rin wasted no time and ran to her lord to see what was wrong. She laid down her bow and look him up and down,

"My lord, why aren't you moving?"

Sesshomaru struggled to speak, "Get away." It was all he could say.

Rin shook her head, "No! You need help, what is holding you here?"

"Kat...suro." Sesshomaru still tried to speak, but it caused him pain to move and talk when in this state.

Rin looked behind her to see Katsuro trying to stand and he was still clenching his arm in pain. The only thing she knew was a hindrance to him was her necklace, but could Sesshomaru wear it? She then realized that Sesshomaru had touched her many times since she got it. It protected her from evil and Sesshomaru, despite what many have thought, was not evil. She unclamped the necklace and put it around Sesshomaru's neck.

"Hope this works." Rin said, unsure of the outcome.

However, Sesshomaru could feel the weight that was holding him down disappear as she clipped the necklace on. He let out a sigh of relief, since it had felt like his entire body was made of the heaviest steel. He placed a hand on Rin's shoulder,

"You need to run."

She nodded, grabbed her bow, and ran over to Jaken. He was still using his staff to keep them at bay, but she had no more arrows and wondered what to do now. As she wondered, a familiar blast rolled through the undead. She turned to see A-Un was firing blasts at them. The blasts were only a temporary effect, but it gave them all enough time to take to the sky. They all watched as the fight continued down below.

Katsuro finally stood to see Sesshomaru before him, no longer under his control. Katsuro looked on in a furious rage as he wondered how Sesshomaru broke free. He saw a familiar necklace around his neck and remembered how Rin wore that same one.

"So you got help from your little whore. Is that what protected her? What a pathetic excuse you are for a demon, just like your father!"

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed with anger at the disrespect he just heard. He tightened his grip on Bakusaiga and charged at Katsuro. He swung at him, but he dodged the blade by the skin of his teeth. Katsuro once again formed another katana in his unwounded hand. Sesshomaru looked on at it, coming to a realization,

"Is that sword apart of your body?"

Katsuro still had anger in his voice, "Yes, as a matter of fact it is."

Sesshomaru jumped into the air and brought his sword down like a hammer over Katsuro. He instinctually blocked the blow with his katana, unknowingly falling right into Sesshomaru's plan. A green light bubbled on the katana and spread like wildfire up Katsuro's arm. Katsuro yelled out in pain,

"What is this?!"

"I told you my Bakusaiga would do quick work of you. It destroys every bit and piece of anyone, with one blow."

The effect was fast and Katsuro shortly dissolved into nothing, the undead soldiers then fell to the earth. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword as A-Un and the group flew down to greet their lord. Rin and Jaken jumped off and yelled out in unison,

"You did it My Lord!"

Rin ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That was amazing, My Lord!"

"Hmph, he was nothing. His powers were exaggerated." Sesshomaru said.

Rin let go and pondered, "What if this was another way to teach you something? Your father really likes to do that. What if he pretended to be weak in front of Katsuro all those years ago to give you the chance to learn something?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I wouldn't put it past him."

Sesshomaru took off the necklace Rin gave him and before he handed it to her, he realized something. The restraints that Katsuro put on him were indeed strong, too strong for him to get out of. That had never happened and Sesshomaru, in the moment, had no idea how to get out of them. However, Rin acted quickly and knew the necklace was the only way to release him. He had no choice but to accept her help, something he never cared for. He handed the necklace to Rin,

"How did you know this would counter the restraints?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I really didn't, but I hoped it would. You see Katsuro couldn't touch me without experiencing pain and the undead were being purified by my arrows. I assumed it was because of this necklace. Kagome said it would protect me from evil." Rin smiled at him and Jaken yelled out,

"You mean to say that you weren't even sure that the necklace would free Sesshomaru!?"

"Haha, yeah. I just knew that I had to do something. Lord Sesshomaru is always saving me, I had to do my best to save him."

"What if it didn't work?!" Jaken exclaimed

She put a hand on her chin and looked up, "Not sure, I didn't take my plan that far."

Jaken fell over from this knowledge and her lack of thinking ahead. Rin looked at Sesshomaru with her signature smile,

"But that doesn't matter! What matters is that we are all safe! Now, where do we go from here?"

The group left the desolate palace and made their way to someplace they could rest. The group's night had been interrupted and they had gotten little sleep. They didn't care if dawn was just around the corner and found a cozy clearing to rest at. Rin plopped down on the grassy floor of the forest, now realizing how tired she was. A-Un and Jaken both curled up with each other and we're fast asleep, as usual. Sesshomaru sat against a tree and watched as Rin turned to look at him. Her expression was one of longing and exhaustion as she crawled over to him, in between his legs. She sat in his lap and laid her legs over his as she placed her head of his fluff. He let her cuddle up to him, with no resistance, and cradled her in his arms. He looked down at her and she gave him a smile with sleepy eyes.

"What an eventful evening..." Rin said softly as her eyes got heavier.

"Yes..." Sesshomaru replied, "Your bravery should be noted, Rin. You really did help me back there. I'm not sure if I would have found a way to get out of those restraints without you."

He looked down at her and saw that she had already fallen asleep, no longer listening to him. He smiled and brushed some hair from her face, still unmoving, as he pulled her closer. However, Sesshomaru wasn't tired and enjoyed the feeling of Rin in his arms.

 **P.S.**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST AND IT WILL BE VERY MATURE CONTENT.**


	6. The passion within

**VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED! MATURE CONTENT AHEAD!**

The sun was now high in the sky and shined brightly, with no clouds to shield it's rays. Rin was now awake and was picking berries to fill her hungry belly. The night before was eventful, as she put it, and she had slept through the morning. She plopped down next to Jaken and they shared the delicious treat together. A-Un had run off to go find himself something tasty to eat, since berries wouldn't fill the two headed demon. Sesshomaru stood at the edge of a precipice and looked out over the land before him. He was deep in thought about what Rin had said regarding his father. Was Katsuro another one of his father's lessons? He never understood that man and why he would go so far to teach these lessons. He wondered what the teaching could have been about. Was it about compassion again? Was it training for something? Or maybe, was it a way to show him that he sometimes has to rely on others? Sesshomaru could admit, that Rin did save him from getting his arm chopped off. Rin was also the one aware of Katsuro's weakness to the purified necklace. He thought back on how brave she was in the situation. She didn't even hesitate to fight the undead or strike Katsuro. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to her, thinking about how much she has grown. She was smart, kind, loving, brave, and beautiful. She certainly didn't waste her time in that village and seemed to know so much. He was memorized by everything about her and knew he had made the right decision all those years ago. Saving her was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

Rin giggled at Jaken, whose mouth was covered in the juice of the berries they finished. She stood up and stretched her arms up to the sky. She admired it's beauty for a few minutes, but felt she had eyes on her. She turned to see that Sesshomaru was staring at her and she couldn't help but blush. She was good at reading Sesshomaru and could tell he was thinking about something. However, she couldn't read minds, so she wasn't completely sure on what it could be.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said.

She perked up and made her way to his side. Sesshomaru turned back to look out over the land as Rin walked up to him. With her hands behind her back, she looked up at him,

"Yes, My Lord." She said curiously.

His gaze was still fixed on the horizon as he spoke, "Do you still wish to stay?"

She was taken back and a little confused by this, "Of course...there is no where else I would rather be then by your side."

"There is danger around every corner and you will always be in harm's way." His voice monotone, but she could hear the worry.

She smiled and looked out to the horizon, "We live in a world that is filled with danger, My Lord. I will be in harm's way my entire life, whether or not I am by your side. I can defend myself against most threats and I know you will be there to help against the rest. We are a team now, even if you never admit it, and we will be there for each other."

She looked back up to see him staring at her once more. His expression was priceless to her, as it was one of shock. He was actually taken back by her words, something that rarely ever happened, and he wasn't sure what to say. He relaxed his expression and looked at her with that look of happiness again. She was still smiling, something that he would always love, and took his hand in both of her's.

"I will be by your side until my last day. My life is a blink of the eye in comparison to yours, but when I die I will do so having known the love of my Lord Sesshomaru."

He didn't like hearing her talk about her death, but it was an inevitable truth. However, he took her words in like nectar to a hummingbird. If his love is what she wanted, he would do his best to show it to her throughout her life. He would protect her for as long as he could and love her every chance he got. He wanted so badly to wrap her up in his arms and nestle his face into her neck. His desire for her grew more and more with each day and moment they were together. Rin's feelings were much the same as Sesshomaru's and she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Although, his warmth wouldn't dare hurt her. She stared at him with a deep longing in her eyes and delicately stroked his hand. His gaze was the same and he closed his fingers on her hand.

However, their tender moment was interrupted by A-Un as the two-headed demon rushed from out of the treeline. Each had blood across their mouths while ripping an animal in two. They ran into the clearing and gobbled up the small creature in a few chews. Rin giggled at the demons as they plopped down next to Jaken, who scolded them for whatever reason.

"Let's continue...when we are alone." Rin said.

He nodded in agreement and reluctantly let go of her hand. She spun around to head over to the others, but not before giving him a smile as she backed away. He turned back to the horizon and went back to his thoughts.

The day progressed and the group decided to stay put and continue on tomorrow. They had no place to be and no schedule to uphold. The sun was still in the sky, but making it's way to the horizon. Rin took the time to explore the surrounding area and came across a small hot spring. She felt so lucky to find this and went back to her pack to retrieve a cloth she had packed away for drying off.

"I found a hot spring not far from here, I'm going to go take a dip." Rin said with excitement and she left as fast as she came.

Sesshomaru felt that the time had come for them to be alone, but he waited just a little longer. Rin found her way back to the spring and quickly undressed, but still folded her kimono off to the side as well as her necklace. These were gifts she would take care of and not toss around. She dipped her toe into the water and it was hot, but not scolding. She slipped her body into the water and positioned herself on some rocks. She let all but her shoulders become submerged as she relaxed. A few minutes had gone by and Rin heard a rustle in the bushes. She opened her eyes and turned around to Sesshomaru standing behind her. She instinctually blushed at his presence and placed her hands over her naked breasts. She did want to get close to him, but her nervous side was taking over at the moment.

"What are you doing here, My Lord?" She asked sheepishly.

"May I join?" Sesshomaru replied.

Rin's face turned red all over as she replied, "O-of course." Her voice was shaky.

He began to unbuckle his armor and she adverted her gaze. She couldn't believe this was happening and put her hands to her cheeks. They were now alone and this was something she dreamed about. However, she was not acting how she planned, as she was nervous and unsure of what to even do. She heard the shuffling of clothes, and soon after, felt the gentle ripples as Sesshomaru entered the water. She didn't look at him, as her courage had flown off. She stared at the water for only a minute, but it felt like hours to her. She mustered up some courage and looked over to see him within a few feet of her. His body wasn't completely submerged and what she could see looked as if it were sculpted from marble with its smooth cuts. He looked at her and asked,

"Does this scare you?"

She turned away, "A-a little...but I have...thought about this before."

Although she was nervous, Sesshomaru had more than enough courage for the both of them. She felt the water shift and looked up to see him within inches of her face. He placed both hands on the rock behind her and she felt her breathing get heavier as he leaned into kiss her trembling lips. It was gentle at first, then his hands took hold of her shoulders and his nails dug into her skin, but did not break it. He pulled her up out of the water, her hips still submerged. His hands traveled down to her waist as he pulled away from her wanting lips. Her hands rested on his cheek and chest as he gazed at her body. The last time he saw her was etched in his memory, but this moment would replace it. Her body was perfection to him and the look she was giving made him melt. He moved closer and let his hands roam her curves. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let their bodies get even closer. Her thighs rubbed against his waist as her legs wrapped around him. Her hands intertwined in his silver hair as their lips meet once more, this time with more passion. He seperated from her lips and let his roam done her jawline, neck, and collarbone. She felt like puddy in his arms and let out soft moans as she arched her back.

This was the moment they had both been waiting for and it was just beginning to heat up. Rin gasped when she felt one of his fingers enter her and begin rubbing her spot. She tightened her grip as he placed his thumb on her cilt and it joined in the rhythmic rubbing. Her moans grew louder and her body developed a tremble from this new sensation she was experiencing. She pushed away from him, but kept a grip on his shoulders, as her back curved to the rock behind her. Her eyes widened when he plunged another finger inside her and she released his shoulders. Her arms flattened to the rock and her nails dug in, which did nothing to stop the feelings she had pulsing through her body. Her breasts were open and Sesshomaru looked at them with a lustful hunger. His lips kissed one and made their way to her hard nipple. He nibbled and lightly sucked it as he continued to stimulate her with his fingers. Rin could feel her body trying to both fight and enjoy the pleasure she was experiencing. She was in a state of euphoria, but with no warning he removed his fingers. He grabbed her hips and waist and stood up in the spring. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and tightened her legs. They stared deep into each other's eyes as he walked out of the water and laid her down on a grassy patch of earth. She released her grip on his waist then let her arms drop and caressed his cheek. Their eyes were locked and he stated,

"I will go slow."

She knew this was it and felt his tip slowly slip inside her. She couldn't help but tighten up, since it was so much more than his fingers. She let out a moan like gasp as he let himself go deeper, but he stopped to let her get use to the feeling. He placed his forearm on the grass and let his fingers get intertwined in her hair. His other hand kept a firm grasp on her hip. She scratched his back as he pulled back and entered again, still going slowly. He continued to repeat this motion, increasing his speed little by little. He placed a firm kiss on her lips and she softly bit down on his bottom lip. One of her hands was wrapped up in his hair as the other left marks on his back. His rhythm picked up and she dug deeper and kissed harder. This encouraged him and he went as deep as he could. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails deeper into his back. It was both painful and pleasurable for her as this was her first time doing anything close to this. He pulled away from her lips and continued his faster pace as he let out a low growl. He was becoming overwhelmed with passion and felt himself getting closer to his release. Rin dropped her arms to the ground and dug her nails into the earth. She arched her back and felt her entire body tense up. Sesshomaru felt her tighten up inside and it only made him want to go faster. She let out a loud moan as she felt her body release from it's tight grip within. They both felt a release from inside her and he couldn't help but keep going. Although, it was shortly after that he too felt his body tense up and then release into her. He slowed down his pace until he was at a complete stop and looked at her. She was exhausted, but still looked beautiful as she smiled at him and he melted into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him and with one swift motion he sat up. He sat on the grass with her in his lap, still inside her, and nuzzled into her neck. He took in her scent and placed his hands on her back. She leaned her head against his and they stayed that way for a few moments.

However, Rin could feel the liquid begin to run down her legs. She pulled herself off of him and trailed her hands down his muscular arms to his hands. He stood up and she guided them back into the spring to wash up. They both washed themselves of the dirt and sweat they had accumulated. When Rin felt clean she exited the spring, since she was too exhausted to stay in the water. She twisted her hair to remove the water from it and grabbed her drying cloth. However, Sesshomaru stayed in the spring and enjoyed the view that was in front of him. His eyes followed every curve and line as she twisted and turned to dry herself off. She finally looked up and smiled at him when she saw his gaze was locked on her.

"Do you like what you see, My Lord?" She asked slyly.

He nodded, "Indeed."

"Well good, because I am all yours." She said with a giggle.

He too exited the water and she couldn't help but become just as fixated on him. She handed him the cloth and he took it, drying off his body. She pulled her eyes away and put her kimono back on. When she turned back around he was in his kimono and beginning to put back on his armor. The two walked back to the group as slowly as they could. When arriving to the clearing they found them cuddled up together, sleeping soundly. The sun was gone and night had taken over during their time of passion. Sesshomaru sat down under a tree and pulled Rin into his lap. She quickly made herself comfortable by laying her head in his fluff and placed her legs perpendicular to his. She placed a hand on his armor and gazed at him with tired eye. Rin quickly fell into her slumber and Sesshomaru watched her until he too drifted off. The two stayed in their embrace for the remainder of the evening.

 **P.S.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little story! This is my final chapter, but I am leaving this open to possibly come back and write more. However, I really want to start a different story. As I have said on my profile, I only want to focus on one story at a time. Until next time friends!**


End file.
